


the baker and   his boy

by charliewritesokay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe (Bakery), Bulimia Nervosa, Eating Disorders, Graphic, M/M, angsty fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliewritesokay/pseuds/charliewritesokay
Summary: Gabriel's life was perfect, and he was fine. Just fine.Sam was a successful lawyer who really just wanted a scone and some coffee...but he ended up getting a whole lot more.





	the baker and   his boy

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for graphic bulimia and vomiting.

     Gabriel carefully placed the last candied flower on his masterpiece of a cake, it was perfect.

    He moved it to the display window and smiled, this was his dream job. Gabriel turned both ways, looked for any customers, decided he was safe and reached for a batch of double chocolate muffins fresh out of the oven. He reached into his mini fridge and washed down the six muffins he'd demolished.

    He really needed to stop, he wasn't getting paid enough to fund his terrible, awful, no good eating habits. Less than 5 minutes after eating for the first time in over a week, he already regretted it. Gabriel sighed and headed for the bathroom in the back. He got in to position and just as he started to vomit, he heard the tell tale bell that signalled a customer.

    Gabriel made an extremely unattractive sound and panicked. Shit shit shit, he had vomit on his hands and looked a hot mess. Shiiiiiit, his hair was messed up and the dark splotches on his shirt were definitely not his vomit. Totally not. He definitely smelled like he belonged in an overnight bar and looked that way too. Should he just wait until they left? 

    "Hey, is anyone there?" A strong male voice wafted down to where Gabriel was definitely not having a full blown panic attack. He made another unnatural pterodactyl noise and squeezed his eyes shut as he heard the very thing he didn't want to hear. Footsteps. Coming his way. Maybe if he kept his eyes closed then it would all go away.

    Gabriel decided to go with that theory and stayed curled up next to the toilet with barf stains on his clothes and bile in his hair. Why had he thought it was a good idea to touch his hair again? Right. It had been a mess. Nothing like stomach acid to double as hair gel.

    Sam made his way to the back of the cute bakery where he'd heard the noises, this was a terrible idea. Two rooms, what looked like a pantry and a bathroom. He peeked in the pantry, nope. Looked in the bathroom....oh. Well. A tiny figure with golden hair was curled up. He didn't look so good and the entire room reeked.

    "Hey, are you okay? Well, obviously not but..." Sam stuttered. Gabriel head shot up, revealing two shining eyes that sparkled, they were golden as well.

    "Hi, welcome to Just Desserts! My name is Gabriel Shurley, how can I help you?" The golden Gabriel shot out in a very monotonous voice, his eyes glazing over.

    "How about I help you instead...you- I mean, what I'm trying to say is- uh. I'm Sam Winchester, do you want me to take you home?" Sam fumbled, barely managing to get the words out. Gabriel looked at him, gave him a beautiful smile and passed out at his feet.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments mean everything to me, i swear to god.


End file.
